parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - The Making of Cartoon Scenes.
Here is the making of some cartoon scenes in Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by TrainBoy43. Transcript (Part 1: Thomas kicks Smudger off the cliff to his death) *Smudger: Come here, Thomas! I'm gonna eat ya! (jumps down on top of Thomas, who punches him) Ow! *Thomas: Uh-oh. (runs away from Smudger, who jumps on him, but gets punched, and knocked off of him, causing to activate his parachute jump, leaving Thomas to climb, grabbing six yellow lums, before Smudger lands in a cannon and gets blown up) (Part 2: Thomas manages to blow up Smudger again) *(a empty box with no shovel is shown, now another empty box with some dynimates in it. Smudger is digging holes in the ground to bury some explosives with his shovel. Smudger grabs the explosives and hides them and and buries them. He flees and grabs some cokes and pizza in a box and puts them on the ground. He takes a sign and puts it on the ground in front of the pizza and cokes and hides. When he hears Thomas coming, Smudger gasps and hides. Thomas, his six freight cars, and caboose round the curve toward the pizza and coke) *Thomas: Free coke and pizza?! Well, blow me down! That's my favorite drink and food! (walks over to the box and coke, but grabs a free slice of pizza and coke, sits down, then munches into his pizza, and drinks his coke. Smudger chuckles evilly, and lights a match into a fuse, and drops it to the ground. As Thomas grabs another match and lights it up and puts the light on Smudger's ponytail, the green engine laughs evilly and gasps. Smudger takes out his glass mirror, and when Thomas leaves, Smudger finds his ponytail on fire. He just has to scream, but before he can move or even have a free slice of pizza, there is a massive explosion, that leaves a huge crater in the ground) (Part 3: The Great Precipice Race) *Thomas: Yee-haw! (speeds down the hill, collecting a yellow lum, and speeds along, not noticing S.C.Ruffey chasing him, while collecting a red lum to restore his health, and jumping over a shell heading toward him) D'oh! (grabs another red lum) Ha! (as Thomas jumps over another shell, S.C.Ruffey takes a swipie) Yike! (swings on a purple lum, gets a green lum, and goes fast) Come on, pal. Chill, or you'll get seriously hurt! *S.C.Ruffey: Any guessing who, you little runt?! *Thomas: Better look out! *S.C.Ruffey: (chuckles) Right! Like I'm going to fall for that?! (as Thomas grabs a yellow lum and flies over to get a red lum, Caledonian 812 No. 828 hits S.C.Ruffey onto its tender, while running tender first, with four coaches. As Thomas swings onto the purple lum, he shoots a cage with two more yellow lums and gets a green lum. A man in the fourth coach is broadcasting in Russian as Thomas thunders his way round the bend to climb across to get another yellow lum. Thomas collects a red lum and swings across the gap to get another green lum and flies across to shoot a cage to get three more yellow lums and a red lum) *Thomas: Gosh, I love science fiction. (races over a shell and blows his whistle and climbs across to get another yellow lum. He speeds along to get another yellow lum and grabs another red lum and shoots a switch and a cage to get more yellow lums and goes into the tunnel. S.C.Ruffey is later seen painting a wormhole, which might try to stop Thomas from getting through) (Part 4: Thomas outsmarts S.C.Ruffey by going through a wormhole!) *(Thomas grabs a yellow, shoots a cage to get three more and climbs up a net to get another yellow lum. He grabs a red lum and another yellow lum and gets a green lum) *Thomas: This is Thomas Engine speaking. I am free, and flying! (S.C.Ruffey chuckles evilly as Thomas approaches the wormhole at the top and laughs with joy when he kicks Den into the sea and pulls a switch to deactivate the laser beams and speeds his way up to the top to shoot a cage to get more yellow lums and speeds across, getting more) Wormhole! (speeds onward and dissapears through the wormhole) *S.C.Ruffey: D...d...d...! (throws his gun down and points his hand into the wormhole and sees that the wormhole. He backs up, and charges through the wormhole to find Thomas, but comes back out on the front of the Caledonian engine that is once again coming out the other way, this time, running smokebox first and still coupled to its four coaches) *Oliver: Driver! We hit something the front of our train. (the Caledonian engine comes to a halt and speeds away as fast as its wheels can carry it) (Part 5: S.C.Ruffey tries to hit Thomas, but misses, and falls off the cliff) *(Later, when Thomas flies downward, collecting fifteen more lums and green lum while continuing to run onward, S.C.Ruffey is trying out an odd sight train, from the Last Train to Oblivion episode from The Real Ghostbusters. S.C.Ruffey grins evilly as he climbs into the cabin of his engine, a 4-4-0 or an American type steam locomotive, which was the most common wheel arrangement from steam trains being used most common, during the 1800s, and from the 1830s on American railroads until 1928, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States. Once the engine, coupled to its coal tender, coach, boxcar, and flatcar, gets up steam, Thomas speeds by and continues to pound his way. S.C.Ruffey leans out of his engine's cabin window, grins evilly, blows the whistle, and opens the throttle, which starts the wheels spinning, before the train engine speeds off after Thomas, who is still running as fast as he can until the mighty locomotive speeding down the track and goes in pursuit Thomas, but as the locomotive gets closer toward Thomas, who peers and gasps as he grabs a red lum, the flatcar gets its coupled caught on a branch. Thomas manages to break away from the engine and its train, only for the train to fly backward into a wall and break apart, destroying not only the flatcar, but the boxcar, also the coach, including the tender, and even the locomotive, which is still spinning its wheels on S.C.Ruffey's train. As poor S.C.Ruffey climbs out of the locomotive's cabin, he leaves his train and rushes off to pursue Thomas, who grabs a green lum, and runs toward an unknown arena to get another green lum. As Thomas arrives at the area, S.C.Ruffey tries out a large cannon, which makes him jump on it. S.C.Ruffey aims at Thomas and fires the cannon, which goes backward toward the edge. S.C.Ruffey grins evilly, but spots Thomas again) *Thomas: Missed me. Ha! (S.C.Ruffey fires again, and sends the cannon going backward, and dusts his hands while chuckling evilly. Thomas has been hiding under the cannon to be missed twice and pops his head back up and grins at S.C.Ruffey. S.C.Ruffey growls angrily and fires again with the cannon standing over the cliff) Hey, S.C.Ruffey. Look down. (S.C.Ruffey gets up and looks down and screams when he sees the cliffs below him as Thomas jumps off. The cannon and S.C.Ruffey both fall off the cliff, leaving Thomas to run up the left path and go up to the top to get the next Glob Crystal. As the door opens, Thomas jumps and busts the cage open to free Rosie, who dances with him, and takes him home) (Part 6: Thomas outsmarts Dart with a wormhole) *Thomas: Hey, S.C.Ruffey. Front and center, dude! (Dart shows up when Thomas grabs a green lum) Mother was right. You were wrong. Father was right. You were wrong. If I keep running, nothing can hu-- (S.C.Ruffey grabs Thomas by his neck, astonishing poor Thomas) *S.C.Ruffey: Nothing can hurt you? Is that what you're trying to say? (activates his red saber staff and shouts defiantly at Thomas) *Dart: (activates his red lightsaber) You... did not... paint... a wormhole! *Thomas: You forgot to make yours swirly. (punches Dart and S.C.Ruffey in the face and throws out a wormhole and pushes its button to make the wormhole swirly. When Thomas aids himself, Dart and S.C.Ruffey, making noises, find themselves, being sucked in the wormhole. They reach for Thomas to try and pull him in, only to get sucked in, and dissapear) Bye-bye! (grabs a keg, using his strong muscles) Well, looks like I'm off to find Henry. (carries the keg up the stairs and throws it at a patch on the door to free another cage with two more orange lums) Look out, Henry, and here I come to rescue you! (swings on a purple lum and climbs upward and falls down in a hole) (Part 7: Thomas meets up with S.C.Ruffey and defeats the freight car by explaining the situations of Dr. Chuck Jones's Looney Tunes style) *Thomas: (walks through the Prison Ship) S.C.Ruffey! We're friends, big man. How about a little guessing game, that will help to work through your-- (grabs a yellow lum until he turns around and sees S.C.Ruffey, holding a shotgun out) anger? *S.C.Ruffey: I don't think so, pal. *Thomas: You'd really shoot me? Let's go easy! I know a guy! (S.C.Ruffey fires, but misses when Thomas pushes the gun upward. S.C.Ruffey puts the gun back straight, and fires, but misses again when Thomas pushes the gun downward) As you may know, S.C.Ruffey-- (S.C.Ruffey puts the gun back straight, and fires, but misses when Thomas knocks the gun out of S.C.Ruffey's hands, which grab it and put it straight at Thomas) Dr. Chuck Jones wrote the book on these situations. (S.C.Ruffey nods, as if he might agree to it, but doesn't. As Thomas spins the gun around, he jumps down with S.C.Ruffey putting the gun where it usually where and pursuing him. As Thomas pulls a switch to activate a flying missile, S.C.Ruffey aims at Thomas, who gulps in fear, before S.C.Ruffey fires, but gets shot himself, then turns the gun around, and gets himself shot once again) Hey, Tillie! You're right! (kicks S.C.Ruffey and walks away and gets caught by S.C.Ruffey's hand and falls onto the ground) *S.C.Ruffey: You think so? You think you can reason me? (raises his gun at Thomas, who gasps, and kicks S.C.Ruffey into the spinning spikes. Thomas climbs back upward and climbs under the missile to get an orange lum and hops onto the flying missile. He flies it around the room, collecting all the yellow lums, flies over a switch to open a door to the next room, and escapes into the room to free the prisoners) Category:TrainBoy43